jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Nephrite
is a male Pembroke Welsh Corgi Jewelpet who represents Teamwork. Appearance Nephrite is a small Pembroke Welsh Corgi whose fur is amber-colored with white paws, inner ears, muzzle, and chest. He has green jewel eyes. He wears a blue checked flat cap and a silver beaded necklace with a green diamond-shaped jewel. Charm Form Nephrite's Charm Form is orange and oval-shaped with white decor. There is a large green diamond in the middle, surrounded by four smaller diamonds and a green heart at the top. Personality Skills History In Jewelpet (anime), ''he is the partner of Akira Nanase. Nephrite appears to him to rid him of Diana's curse that caused him to become harsh to the kids he was teaching to play basketball. Like Ruby, he wants to see Akira and Rinko get together. In ''Jewelpet Kira Deco, he's a "cleaner-for-hire" (a parody of an assassin). He's an old friend of Coal and tries to help him defeat Ruby and her friends. However, he falls in love with her and ends up turning against Coal. In the end, he cleans his mind of all memories of Ruby so that he won't love her anymore. In Jewelpet Happiness, he has a brief crush on Sapphie. In ''Lady Jewelpet'', he's one of the dogs used to test the Petit Ladies' skill at dog-walking. He's partnered with Momona, to whom he's rude and unhelpful at first, but he takes a liking to her during the course of the episode. In the past, he did the same test with Lady Diana; his cynical attitude came from him witnessing Diana run away with Alto and leaving Luea behind. He's a minor character in the other seasons, usually with Io and Chite. Gallery Nephrite.png|Shady Nephrite. nef_27.gif|Nephrite appearing in the first series. hqdefault.jpg|Nephrite on his broom with Ruby. HVHVJJ.jpg|Nephrite and his microphone. chara27_nephrite (1).jpg|Nephrite the pembroke welsh corgi. 37208982.jpg|Mad Nephrite. NEPHRITE ON A BROOM.png|Nephrite flies on his broom. tumblr_muzhh2jyHM1rvs136o1_540.jpg|Nephrite in love. tumblr_ne1gfu94kV1rsghfro1_500.gif|Nephrite and Lady Diana.(Animated) tumblr_ne0w1xwM1B1s97so4o1_540.png|Nephrite, Kris, Yuku and Kohaku. NEPHRITE AND AKIRA.jpg|Nephrite on Akira's shoulder. NEPHRITE AND ANGELA.jpg|Nephrite & Angela. NEPHRITE AND SAFI.jpg|Nephrite talks to Sapphie. NEPHRITE AND ZAFFY.jpg|Nephrite looks away from Sapphie. NEPHRITE BLUSHING.JPG|Nephrite blushing. NEPHRITE FACE.JPG|Nephrite's face. NEPHRITE FOR THE WIKI.jpg|Nephrite winking. NEPHRITE IS OLD.jpg|Nephrite closes the door. NEPHRITE IS SMALL.png|Nephrite & Ruby on their brooms. NEPHRITE IS WIERD.JPG|Nephrite beams out of his heart. NEPHRITE IS WIERDDD.jpg|Nephrite toy. NEPHRITE OOOO.jpg|Nephrite about to shoot Ruby. NEPHRITE PICTUERS ARE TALLL THE SAME SIZE.JPG|Nephrite casts magic. NEPHRITE SAME SIZE.JPG|Nephrite covers himself. NEPHRITE SAME SIZE2.JPG|Ruby makes Nephrite mad. NEPHRITE2.JPG|Nephrite about to eat. 3333.jpg|Nephrite looks unhappy... 1111.jpg|Nephrite loves Sapphie! 4.png|Nephrite fired his rifle. 21832d43.jpg|Nephrite's heart. 0ca36440.jpg|Nephrite notices Ruby. 4edcc474-s.jpg|Nephrite moves on. 6b5b22f7-s.jpg|Nephrite blushes in a wig. 4835777_79.jpg|Nephrite points upward! 1385772777362.jpg|Nephrite & Sapphie standing. 14135884011973.jpg|Nephrite looks sneaky. images (1)55.jpg|Nephrite holds a paper with scribbles on it. imagesGGG.jpg|Nephrite screams in the spotlight. Images.jpg|Nephrite and Akira Nanase. jpkd41_000856557.jpg|Nephrite looks angry... JPKD41-1.jpg|Nephrite and his rifle. NephriteLJP.jpg|Nephrite watching Lady Diana in the past. image002l.jpg|Nephrite in a bubble. 未命0.png|Grumpy Nephrite. tt.png|Nephrite points out his finger. ee.png|Nephrite blushes. Trivia * Nephrite's name comes from nephrite, a variety of the calcium and magnesium-rich amphibole mineral actinolite. * Nephrite has the same name as Nephrite, one of the main villains of the first arc of ''Sailor Moon''. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Dogs Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green Category:Canine